Unexpected Encounters
Episode N°19 – UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTERS This weekend... It's time for a shopping spree in a huge mall! An occasion to buy gifts for friends, but also to make encounters... Some more unexpected than others! Synopsis Video Preview Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Other Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode19-ButtCheeks.jpg Illustration-Episode19-Dake.jpg Episode Exclusive Backgrounds Episode19Background1.jpeg Episode19Background2.jpeg Episode19Background3.jpeg Episode19Background4.jpeg Episode19Background5.jpeg Episode19Background6.jpeg Episode19Background7.jpeg Episode19Background8.jpeg Episode19Background9.jpeg Episode19Background10.jpeg Episode19Background11.jpeg Episode19Background12.jpeg Episode19Background13.jpeg Episode Guide Episode N°19 –UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTERS Here is the solution guide for episode 19! ' '(Attention: it doesn’t provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PART 1 : The Great Toy Race PART 2 : Flirt… With you. PART 3 : “10 things I hate about you” ---- S U M M A R Y ---- P A R T 1: ''' The Great Toy Race ---- '''For this episode, there are two illustrations. The illustration that you can get at the end of the episode depends on how your episode played out (the choices you made). After the recent events (Deborah, the rabbits, etc.), you deserve a little fun. You decide to go to the mall where you will have many encounters. You will meet some new people, but also some old acquaintances.. Who’s that girl?! The weekend has arrived and your parents have decided to revoke the punishment you received after your detention. You decide to go into tow. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the bus stop near your home.' You must go to the bus stop in game. You will meet Iris who will give you a coupon that expires tonight. Once you take the bus, you will arrive directly in the new place… The Shopping Mall! ' ➜ Objective: Take a walk around the mall to see if you find anyone from school.' Go into all the shops to complete this objective and unlock a dialogue. List of the shops : The Glasses Store, Julien’s, The Toy Store, Vingir (two floors!), Lounging Area, Clara's and Microgames. '' While visiting these places, you unfortunately lose your coupon! ' ➜ Objective: Find your coupon.' The coupon is in the Toy Store, on the floor. Once you find it, go back to unlock a new dialogue and a new objective. After this adventure, you must choose who you will buy gifts for. You have to make a choice between your numerous friends (boys and girls). For the boys, you must choose between: Lysander, Armin, Castiel, Nathaniel and Kentin. For the girls, you must choose between: Violette, Kim, Melody or Iris. '''Rosalya and Alexy will automatically be chosen.' Now it’s time to buy the presents for your friends. You can buy them in the different stores and, except for the girls’ gifts gifts, you will have the choice between two items. It’s up to you to choose, as one gift will please the guy and the other not so much. /!\ The gifts cannot be purchased at the Dollar Shop, but rather in the mall in the game. /!\ If you refuse the first gift proposition, when you find the shop of the second proposition, there is an option to return to the first. Once you have the objects (you will purchase Rosa’s gift later on), you will meet an old acquaintance… The surfer, Dakota, accompanied by two girls! After this discussion, you can decide to accept Dake’s presence, or not. • CHOICE 1 : (Oh no way! I don't want to stay with him!) • CHOICE 2 : (I'm happy to spend some time with him!) ---- P A R T 2: ''' Flirt… With you. ---- '''C H O I C E 1: (Oh no way! I don't want to stay with him!) This choice will allow you to unlock new objectives. In any case, Dake decides to leave the two girls and stay with you, even if you don’t want him to. ' ➜ Objective : Try to get away from Dake!' After a few steps with the surfer, you have a few conversations. Then you go to Chez Louis where Dake goes to buy a drink. Take advantage of this moment to get away. ✔ Go back near the escalator to go home. You meet the two girls from earlier. They attack you and tell you to “beat it”. After a few dialogues, the girls do something quite ‘Amberesque’. Dake comes like a knight in shining armor and saves you from the situation. ' ➜ Objective: Go with Dake to Chez Louis'... You owe him that much!' Go to the Lounging Area. You then decide to accompany Dake to the Glasses Store. You get back to the main story here. C H O I C E 2: (I'm happy to spend some time with him!) This choice will allow you to unlock new objectives. Dake stays with you, and you alright with it. ' ➜ Objective: Find something to do with Dake.' Walk around the mall, after a few dialogues, you decide to get something to drink at Chez Louis. ✔ Go in front of Chez Louis' to get something to drink. Go to the Lounging Area. You then decide to accompany Dake to the Glasses Store. You get back to the main story here. What style will you choose? ' ➜ Objective: Try to find the store Dake was talking about earlier.' The store is on the ground level, near Julien’s, the men’s clothing store. Once you get there, Dake realizes that he forgot his wallet and you go with him to get it at Chez Louis. ✔ Go back to Chez Louis' to try and find Dake's wallet. The objective will validate automatically when you arrive. ' ➜ Objective: Go back to the glasses store.' Dake buys his glasses and the objective is validated. It’s time to go. ✔ Leave the store. Dake leaves you to go see a friend he spotted. While you are alone, someone calls you. It’s Lucy, a friend from your old school! A total flirt, she quickly notices the guy at your side. You are now confronted with two possibilities. • CHOICE 1 : (Try to get Lucy and Dake together) • CHOICE 2 : (Oh no... I don't want Lucy to steal Dake from me. I need to make her understand that he means something to me!) ---- P A R T 3: ''' ”10 things I hate about you”! ---- '''C H O I C E 1: Try to get Lucy and Dake together This choice will unlock new dialogues as well as an illustration. ' ➜ Objective: Try to get Lucy and Dake together' Walk around the mall to unlock a dialogue with Lucy. Go to Vingir. ✔ Go to Vingir! You watch Lucy try to flirt with Dake, who doesn’t seem to interested. She decides to up her game. ' ➜ Objective: Find the lingerie store.' Lucy decides to buy a bathing suit for her future surfing lessons with Dake. You decide to leave to leave the ‘lovebirds’ alone. ✔ Leave the store. Leave the store to unlock a new dialogue with Dake. He tells you he is leaving you for the day. You must now go buy Rosa’s gift. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the lingerie store.' You decide to offer Rosa a lingerie set. When you get to the store, you get the gift for your friend and something for yourself too. Once you’ve purchased everything, go through the mall to go home. You get back to the main story here. Love is in the mall? C H O I C E 2: (Oh no... I don't want Lucy to steal Dake from me.) This choice will unlock new dialogues as well as an illustration. ' ➜ Objective: Try to prevent Lucy from stealing Dake from you' You will have to get Lucy together with… Someone else. You find someone that you’ve actually already run in to…. Somewhere… Unfortunately, it doesn’t work out. Follow the story and talk to Lucy one last time then go to Chez Louis to validate the objective. You are now alone with Dake and decide to go buy Rosa’s gift. ' ➜ Objective: Find a new store to buy a gift for Rosalya.' A new store appears, go in it. ✔ Go to the lingerie store. Go into the store to validate the objective and to witness a quite interesting scene. You get back to the main story here. ' ➜ Objective: Go home.' Go to your room to start a new day at school. You decide to hand out the gifts to your friends. ' ➜ Objective: Offer your gifts to everyone and wait until classes start.' You must meet the different people to hand out their gifts. However, before you find Rosa, you are summoned to Classroom B. ✔ Go to Classroom B. The episode ends before you can give your gift to Rosalya, but this is normal! That’s the end of this guide! See you for episode 20 ! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy ----